Two for the Price of One
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: When Sora and Roxas go to pick up some Chinese food for their dinner with Kairi and Naminé, they discover the takeout is doing "Two-for-one" deals on the food they like. So Roxas decides to be a cheapskate by not paying for his and Naminé's meal. But will Naminé appreciate this? SoKai, RokuNami - and silliness!
1. Impatient Kairi

**Hey guys. I'm currently taking a break from the big Kingdom Hearts story I'm writing now to bring you this. This story has been in my head as far back as April, but concentrating on the story I'm working on now has meant I've been rarely able to publish new stories lately, and I wanted to get this one up before the year is over. It was orginally to be a one shot, but I felt the length was too long, so I've decided to split into five chapters. **

**Thw actually story itself is a bit of a silly one. :P It revolves around a meal which I really like, and I thought it would be nice to have a pairing from Kingdom Hearts having it together for a romantic meal. But I couldn't decide which pairing to use. I didn't know whether to use Sora and Kairi (since they're my favourite pairing) or Roxas and Naminé (since I haven't written about them in a while). **

**I eventually solved the problem by deciding to use both. I thought to myself "Two for the price of one". :P And that's when this story really began to develop; changing from a plain old romance fic to an attempt at comedy.**

**Enough of my blabbering now. Sorry about that. Let's get this story started. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts: It belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

"Where are the guys?" Kairi huffed impatiently, ceasing her pacing around the lounge to shoot the annoyed frown on her face towards the window. "They should be back by now! Why are they keeping us waiting?"

"They've only just gone, Kairi!" Naminé reminded her with a laugh. She was sitting by herself on the couch, observing how her best friend was unable to bear waiting for Sora and Roxas to return to them. The bright evening light, which was creeping into the room through the window, lit up the smile on the blonde-haired girl's face. "Give them a chance to walk to the takeout and back! They probably haven't even left the street yet."

"Aww, but I hope they hurry up!" Kairi turned her head away from the window to face Naminé, a grin beginning to spread widely across her face. "I can't wait for them to come back with our lovely food, Naminé! We're gonna be in for a sweet night, tonight!"

"I know!" Naminé giggled. "A sweet and _sour _night, make that, Kairi! 'Cause that's what we're having; sweet and sour chicken!"

The girls were waiting together at Sora's house. Earlier that day, the spiky-haired brunette had telephoned Kairi to invite her over for a Chinese meal, which she was very eager and delighted to accept. She had happily arrived at his house just before the sun had begun to sink - to find that Roxas had also been asked by Sora to come over, bringing Naminé with him. With a double romantic meal ahead of them, the boys had just left the house and their loved ones to pick up some food from the local Chinese takeout on Destiny Islands. They intended to bring back sweet and sour chicken with chips, as it was food they really loved to share with their girlfriends. It would not be long until, for the first time ever, the pair of couples would get to tuck into their romantic meals at the same table, under the same roof of the same house.

"We've never done anything like this before," Naminé said, leaning back on the couch as she thought cheerfully to herself of how lovely the dinner ahead of them was sure to be. "We ought to do more things like this more often. The guys have never had us all have a meal together."

"I know." Sending her gaze back out through the window again, Kairi went rigid as her eyes peered through the glass, looking desperately for any sign of Sora and Roxas. "Hurry up, guys. You're keeping two hungry girls waiting here. You know how much we love Chinese food, so don't spend your time just gawping at the food."

Giggling, as well as knowing as perfectly well as Kairi did that their boyfriends would return with the food Sora promised, Namine looked down with the same small smile on her face. "I hope Roxas brings me back a sea-salt ice cream," she murmured quietly.

* * *

**I know this chapter was really short. That's why I've got the next one up already! **


	2. Roxas' Stupid Idea

**Okay, here's the next chapter, which is a lot longer than the first. I hope it manages to make you laugh.**

* * *

There they sat. Those fat, juicy, delicious sweet and sour chicken pieces, ready for their meal. Kairi would love those. He was looking forward to sharing another wonderful meal of these with his beautiful girlfriend ... but wait! What was that next to them? Fish cakes! Mmm, they looked really lovely as well, in that crispy, golden-brown batter. Maybe he should get some to go with their meal ... No! They would supposed to be having a _Chinese_ meal. But then again, they were gonna be having _chips _with their sweet and sour chicken, and they certainly weren't Chinese food. In fact, why was a Chinese takeout even serving food such as fishcakes? He had absolutely no idea why, but boy, they sure did look-

"Next, please!"

"ARGH!" Sora screamed in pain, lifting his forehead up quickly from the hot glass of the food display he had been resting it upon. He furiously rubbed his forehead in an attempt to get rid of the scalding burn he had given himself. He had no idea that he had been silently admiring at the food on display for the twenty minutes he had been in the Chinese takeout. This had led to an enormous red mark filling his forehead.

"Aright, are you done just staring at the food, Sora?" Roxas muttered, getting up from his seat to join his best friend at the counter. He had joined him at the takeout to pay for a portion of food between himself and Naminé, whilst Sora was to do the same for himself and Kairi. "'Cause we're supposed to be _buying_ that, y'know. The girl's are waiting for us to bring it back to them."

Sora turned to face Roxas with a small frown over being reminded by him what he already knew. He removed his hand from his cooled forehead, diving it into his pocket to take out his loaded Munny Pouch. "You got your munny, Roxas?"

"I have indeed!" Roxas grinned, taking out his own Munny Pouch to hold up right in front of Sora's face, making sure he could see how crammed full it was. "And it's a good thing I've still got it, 'cause you know how a stupid kid tried to steal it from me last week."

"That's only 'cause you were shoving it in his face and bragging about how much Munny you had, Roxas!" Sora reminded him, snickering over the event they were discussing which had really irked Roxas when it had happened. "You were practically just handing it over to him! I would have nicked it off you if you were shoving a bit bag of Munny in _my_ face!"

Roxas shook his head in disbelief, annoyed with how everyone failed to see it was silly to take his precious Munny from him. He turned away from his sniggering best friend to face the cook who was waiting to serve them. He placed his stuffed pouch down in front of him onto the counter, intended to spend a good amount of the cash inside on some delicious Chinese food for his girlfriend.

"Yes, boys, what are you having?" the cook asked them. He was a middle-aged guy, not much taller than they were, with jet black hair that was cut short and a fat-stained apron covering his blue t-shirt. His brown eyes were fixed firmly onto Sora. They were filled with annoyance that was built from the boy resting his head on the food display to stare at what was inside it.

Sora placed his own pouch onto the counter. "We'd like two bags of sweet and sour chicken with mountains of chips, please."

"We're paying separate!" Roxas added quickly, not wanting to be given a price for two bagfuls of food when he intended to pay only for one. "One bag for each of us please! We'll pay for our own."

As the cook turned from Sora to Roxas, a wide grin spread across his face. "Well then, boys, you've made a brilliant choice!"

"Oh, I know," Sora answered with an excited smile. "We and our girlfriends_ love_ sweet and sweet chicken. We'll all gonna have it together tonight, so it's gonna be a really lovely-"

"No!" the cook interrupted, stepping sideways to stand beside the wall which was on his left. "I mean, _this_ is why you just made a brilliant choice!"

Raising a long, thin arm, he pointed to a poster which was pinned to the wall. Sora and Roxas set their eyes onto it, finding out that it was a picture of the Chinese meal they intended to have with Kairi and Naminé. The bird's-eye shot they were taking in focused on a great big plate of wonderful-looking chips which were joined by enormous, fat, tasty-looking sweet and sour chicken.

Though Roxas was able to notice what else the poster displayed, Sora was taken over by the image of the scrumpious meal he was looking forward to enjoying that night. "Aww man, now that looks lovely," he murmured hungrily. "That's what you call a true meal. I can't wait to stuff myself with that tonight. I could eat it every night of the w-"

"_NO, NO_!" the cook yelled angrily. He was getting fed up of the stupidity Sora had been showing since walking into his takeout. He tapped his finger huffily onto the bottom of the poster, wanting the brunette boy to run his eyes over what was there. "Read what it says, you idiot!"

Sora jumped back in fright, startled by the shouting and the name-calling the cook was giving him for a reason he did not know. After taking a glance at Roxas (who was waiting for him to do what he was told, having read the message on the poster already), he ran his eyes over the words that were printed below the image. He took in what they were telling him with a bit of surprise.

**LOVE OUR DELICIOUS SWEET 'N' SOUR CHICKEN WITH CHIPS? **

**NOW YOU CAN TAKE HOME TWICE AS MUCH!**

**TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE! ONLY 10 MUNNY!**

Amazed and intrigued by the deal on this wonderful food, Sora turned his head away from the poster to shoot his widening eyes at the cook. "Two for the price of one? On sweet and sour chicken with chips?"

The cook sighed, aggravated by being questioned what about the poster made clearly obvious. He pulled out a sheet of paper from a nearby pile, beginning to pack the boys' food. "That's what you just read. Salt and vinegar?"

Sora nodded, his eagerness being made visible through the grin which grew across his face, which he showed to his best friend as he turned to happily face him. "What d'you think of that, Roxas? _Two_ meals for the price of one!"

"I know! That's a really fantastic offer!" Impressed himself by what they had just found out, Roxas placed his hand onto his grin as he gazed at the poster again, smiling to himself over something he had just thought of. "D'you know what that means I can do, Sora?"

Sora pondered thoughtfully to himself, quickly coming up with what he thought was the most obvious answer. "You get to enjoy more chicken and chips? Like the rest of us can?"

"No! It means I don't have to pay anything for my food and Naminé's!"

The shocking announcement he had just been delivered led to disbelief instantly filling up Sora's face, which had the grin quickly wiped away from it. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, as it was not like Roxas to refuse to spend anything on Naminé. He gaped at him with wide eyes, wondering if he had somehow misheard him. "What?! You're not gonna buy for her?"

"Well no, Sora! The guy said it's two for the price of one on the food we like!" Roxas raised a hand to point towards the cook, who was just beginning to wrap up one load of food he had shoveled onto the sheet of paper. He was shooting Sora an expression which showed how taken aback he was by his response to the idea he had. His eyebrows were pointing downwards into a frown, for he wasn't expecting his best friend was so alarmed. "Why? Is it 'cause _you_ want the free meal? I thought you loved buying stuff for Kairi."

"Of course I do!" Sora exclaimed loudly in defence. "I always adore buying things for Kairi and making her happy, which is why I'm buying her this Chinese food!" He picked his pouch up from the counter, holding it out for Roxas to see it along with the point he was trying to make. "But why don't you buy your food for Naminé as well, Roxas? We could split some Munny between us on the one meal we have to pay for, then take the free meal home with us. That way, we _both_ would have paid for something for the girls."

Grinning, Roxas shook his head as he returned his own pouch to his pocket. "I'm sure Naminé will enjoy this meal more by knowing we had it for nothing. It's not often we can enjoy our favourite Chinese food without paying a penny. That's what me and Naminé are gonna do tonight, and you and Kairi can enjoy a meal which you paid for. I'm know she'll appreciate you for spending _your _munny on her, Sora."

Sora frowned, doubtful that Naminé would be just grateful towards Roxas for not spending anything at all on her on this occasion, but realizing it was pointless arguing with someone who wasn't going to change his mind. He was fine with spending his own munny on Kairi so that she could enjoy a meal which she liked just as much as he did. It would lead to her feeling very happy, which was how he always wanted her to feel. Pulling his pouch open, he turned away from the other boy to face the cook, who had packed their two loads of food into a carrier bag and was pressing away at a bleeping cash register.

"That's ten munny, please," the cook said, speaking over the jingle the cash register let off and holding an open hand out towards Sora.

The brunette-haired boy peered into his pouch. Inside was a medium-sized Munny orb, as well as a small one. He hadn't really stuffed the pouch with plenty of orbs before leaving his house, but had made sure he would bring an amount that would pay for one meal. It was maddening how Roxas had crammed handfuls of his own cash into his own small container, yet refused to spend one single orb of it. Not even on his girlfriend. It wasn't like Roxas, for he was usually just as willing to buy gifts and luxuries for Naminé as Sora was for Kairi. Tonight, however, he was taking advantage of the chance to not spend any Munny on her; a gesture which he truly believed she would appreciate.

After scooping the medium-sized Munny orb out of his pouch, Sora was about to hand it over to the cook when he noticed that behind him was a ice cream freezer. Wondering to himself if he could some more of his cash to buy Kairi a frozen dessert, he pointed out to it with a grin. "How much is a sea-salt ice cream?"

"That's one Munny," the cook answered.

"I'll have one of them, please."

Sora took the single small Munny orb out of his pouch and held it out to the man, delighted that he could bring another sweet treat to Kairi. As the orbs were taken out of his hand, never to be returned to him, he thought to himself that a sea-salt ice cream could something for Roxas to buy for Naminé. He turned towards him with a wide grin, hoping he would take the suggestion he was about to make which would make the blonde girl delighted. "Why don't _you_ get Naminé a sea salt ice cream, Roxas? You know how much she loves them, and I'm sure she'd be very happy if you bought one for her."

Roxas smirked confidently. "No thanks, Sora. That would mean spending Munny. I'm sure Naminé will love the Chinese meal I'm getting her tonight, rather than a sea salt ice cream which costs one Munny."

All Roxas was doing with his proud words about not spending any of his cash was baffling and annoying Sora even further. It was impossible to believe his best friend was not even prepared to give away one single Munny orb just to get his girlfriend a refreshing cold dessert which they both knew she really loved. He wished he had brought just one more orb with him so that he would be able to purchase one for her when her boyfriend was refusing to, thinking she would enjoy knowing he didn't have to spend anything on their main meal. He decided he was going to leave all that explaining for him to do, although it was still going to be awkward handing over the ice cream for Kairi. That would be what would lead Naminé to learn there was not one for her.

"Here you are then, boys," the cook said to them. He was holding the carrier bag which contained their food out towards them by its handles, having just placed a sea salt ice cream from the freezer inside it. "Enjoy your meal."

Snapping out of their thoughts which opposed one another's, the boys looked up to face the man upon hearing him speak to him. Sora thanked him and accepted the bag, letting it dangle by his side with his hand gripped firmly around the handles. The smell of the delicious, boiling hot food was rising into his nostrils. Not only was it managing to make him feel even more hungry, but it was able to soften his frustration over Roxas' ridiculous plan, making him concentrate once again on how wonderful it would be to dine on his evening meal with Kairi.

Not willing to keep her waiting for longer, Sora spun around to make his way out through the door of the takeout and into the evening atmosphere, bringing with him both the food - and the cheapskate who wouldn't pay for it.

* * *

**That's where the plot really kicks off. So Roxas really thinks his selfish plan to keep his Munny is actually gonna impress Naminé. The question is, is he right? Stay tuned to find out. :P**


	3. Bringing Home The Chicken

**Here's chapter three!**

* * *

Sora pushed open the front door of his house, having just arrived back there with Roxas in the space of ten minutes. The moment he stepped into the lounge, the amazing smell which given off by the food crept its way out of the carrier bag, working quickly to fill the room.

"Hello? Girls?" Sora called out into the house. "We're back! And we're got really lovely food here for you-"

"_Sora!_" Kairi exclaimed happily, racing suddenly out of nowhere to launch herself at a startled Sora. She threw her arms around him, leading him to dropping the bag onto his foot. "You're back!"

"ARRRGGGH!"

A loud scream of torturous pain erupted from Sora's wide open jaw. The heat of the boiling food was easily making its way through the bag and into his shoe, having no trouble burning his toes. He hurriedly swiped up the container by its handles to cease the pain his foot had received. Already, he had an idea of how hot their meal was going to be without even taking it out of the paper covering.

"Whoops..." The delighted smile on Kairi's face vanished, replaced by an apologetic look as she released Sora from the hug she had surprised him with. "I'm so sorry, Sora."

Not really bothered by the small accident she had caused which had effected him, Sora grinned cheerfully down at his girlfriend, keeping the arm which held the bag of food by his side as he embraced her with his free one. "It's okay, Kairi. You didn't mean it. Besides, I'm okay..." He shook the bag gently, making sure she would hear the noise he was creating. "...And I'm ready to share this lovely food with you!"

Slowly, a relieved smile made its way onto Kairi's face. It was filled with how thankful she was that her boyfriend was no longer in pain - as well as how thrilled she was that her romantic dinner with him was about to begin. She lifted her arms up to him to gently return the embrace, taking care this time not to frighten or surprise him. "I can't wait. Thanks for doing this for us, Sora. This is gonna be a really romantic night, I know it."

Naminé stepped into the room to find Sora and Kairi were holding each other in their arms whilst Roxas was shutting the door behind him. Her boyfriend had been pretty much ignored by the loving couple while they had been getting cuddly with each other. Now that he was back in the same house as her - which was now filled with the lovely smell of the food he and Sora had gone out to get and bring back for them - she grinned widely towards him, passing the embracing pair to give him one of her own.

Just as Roxas was looking up to gaze at her in surprise, Naminé reached up to wrap her arms around him, pulling him close to hold him tight. "You got the food then, Roxas?"

Feeling the speed of his heartbeats increasing quickly due to the arms of his beautiful girlfriend being around him, Roxas looked down at her with a soft grin, embracing her back. "I sure did, Naminé - for you."

The blonde girl closed her eyes full of happiness before burying her face into the material of his jacket. "Thanks, Roxas. I hope it wasn't expensive for you."

The final word she had mumbled caused Roxas to instantly raise his head, which no longer contained the smile he had been sending to her. He knew that what she wanted to know had as much effect on himself as it did on Sora, since he had been completely against what Roxas had planned at the takeout. Keeping his arms around Naminé, he turned to face the other boy in the room. As he expected, Sora was sending him a frown which Kairi (who he was still holding) could not see. He was waiting for him to tell his girlfriend he had not spent a penny on her.

After shooting a blank stare at Sora, Roxas was about bring a grin of even more confidence to his face, knowing he had complete control of the situation. "No, it wasn't expensive, Naminé," he told her, lowering his gaze again to plant a soft kiss in her hair. "And even it _was_ expensive, I wouldn't care, 'cause I would spend every bit of my Munny on you."

From both the kiss and the words her loving boyfriend had given her, Naminé beamed happily as she kept her face hidden within Roxas' jacket - not having the barest hint that Sora was shooting an even deeper frown at him.

Removing his arm from around Kairi, the brunette boy raised his hand which held the bag of food, trying to keep his expression calm and relaxed. "Roxas and I will dish out the food. You girls go get ready, then we can get tucking in to this."

The four were all very excited that were soon to be having their wonderful dinner togerther. Kairi and Naminé both nodded together in response to what Sora had told them to do. Roxas released his girlfriend from his arms, then followed his best friend into the kitchen. Sora placed the bag containing the food up onto the worktop. The lovely aroma which was continuing to ease out of it escaped into the air of the kitchen. It was making the boys look forward even more to the meal they were to share with their girlfriends - which was now only minutes away, much to their delight.

"So how come you didn't tell Naminé you got her food for free, Roxas?" Sora asked. He smirked in humour at Roxas, certain it was because he didn't want to admit to his girlfriend he'd been a cheapskate. He turned on the tap of the kitchen sink, holding his hands out under the water pouring out of it - only to pull them away quickly with a disgusted groan, realizing he had soaked his gloves by forgetting to take them off first.

"I'm gonna tell her _after_ we've eaten," Roxas explained proudly. "Once she's eaten all that wonderful food, she's gonna be really amazed when I tell her I didn't have to spend a penny on it." A snigger escaped from him, sounding like it was full of smugness. "At least, _I _didn't have to. It's a pity you can't tell Kairi the same thing about your food."

Feeling even more baffled now by how Roxas really believed he was doing a generous thing for Naminé, Sora frowned had at him whilst washing his hands (his gloves now free from them). He could not believe that his best friend was proud of himself for being a cheapskate - and thought that Naminé was going to be pleased with him, too. It was not like Roxas at all. Up until this evening, he had always been prepared to go out of his way and spend his Munny on his beloved girlfriend. Having seen the perfect opportunity to avoid spending anything on her whilst getting a meal they both really loved, he had been stubbornly making sure that not one single pub would leave his pouch.

"Let me get this straight," Sora said, turning off the tap and drying his hands in a tea towel. "While I'm giving to Kairi a sea salt ice cream which I was willing to spend _my _Munny on, you're gonna be telling Naminé that you haven't spent _anything _on her, tonight?"

"Yeah!" Roxas grinned as he stepped in front of the sink to wash his hands. "She'll find the night even more enjoyable, knowing the food she would have eaten was completely free!"

After holding his frown for a few more seconds, Sora shook his head in disbelief before letting it disappear. He had decided it wasn't worth getting annoyed over how unfair Roxas was being and how ridiculous his plan was. It wouldn't be long before he would learn how Naminé would really feel when he would tell her he hadn't spent a bean on her. The brunette boy was determined not to let the night he wanted Kairi to enjoy to be ruined by Roxas' idiocy.

After putting his gloves back on his hands, Sora pulled open the door of the kitchen cupboard in front of him to take out a stack of four large plates. "C'mon. Let's just dish out the food."

* * *

Once the plates had been lined up in a row on the kitchen worktop, the boys had released the two loads of food which were still wrapped in paper out of the carrier bag. Taking one load each and unwrapping their coverings, they had divided up the piles of wonderful delicacy inside before using them to fill the plates, making sure each one was almost overfilled with the sweet and sour chicken and chips. Now that they were free from their paper cells and out in the open air of the kitchen, the food was able to make its beautiful aroma smell even more delicious, captivating the two boys who were eyeing it and making them even more hungry.

"Oooh, that looks fantastic!" Sora sighed in amazement, feeling the need to quickly sneak at least one chip down before properly beginning the meal. He looked down towards the plate of food which Roxas had claimed would be his. Quickly, he shot his arm out towards it and stole a chip from the pile, throwing it into his mouth before a shocked Roxas could stop him.

"Hey!" Roxas exclaimed. He was not happy to have one of his precious chips stolen from him and being eaten by the thief. "That's mine! Leave my food alone!"

Sora chuckled as he chewed on the chip. Man, it tasted wonderful! It was sweet and soft, coated in plenty of salt and vinegar to make it all the more tasty. He didn't care if chips were unhealthy, as his mother kept pointing out to him; they were a piece of food he couldn't live without. The single one he had taken from Roxas made him desperate to enjoy some more - which made it just as well he had plenty to eat on his plate, all joined by some juicy sweet and sour chicken.

Once he had swallowed the chip, Sora grinned at Roxas, who was looking at him with a disgruntled expression. The brunette boy could tell he had annoyed his best friend for taking one of his chips. Finding what he had done to be funny, he just silently stood there, sending the cheeky smile on his face to Roxas - until the corner of his eye caught sight of a hand reaching towards his loaded plate.

Urgently looking down at it with horrified, wide eyes, Sora saw that the hand was grabbing one of his lovely chips. Before he could cry out in alarm or say anything, the hand drew back suddenly to throw the chip into the mouth of the new food stealer in the room. Still in deep shock, Sora turned lifted his head up from the plate to see who it was that had stolen one of his lovely chips from him - bringing a humoured smirk to his face when he saw who it was. "Kairi!"

The red-haired girl giggled softly as she chewed the chip she had taken from her boyfriend, swallowing it down before speaking. "Lovely chips, Sora!"

"Mmm ... That smells lovely..." Naminé remarked, having just walked into the kitchen after Kairi, taking the aroma of the food she was looking forward to enjoying with her friends. "Is it ready yet, guys?"

"It sure is, Naminé!" Roxas answered happily. He carefully two of the plates up from the kitchen worktop, one in each hand, grinning towards his girlfriend as he held one out towards her so she could get a better hungry look at it. "Doesn't that look lovely to you?"

With a soft, quiet giggle and her eyes locked onto the food in front of her, Naminé nodded.

"Come sit down then."

Slowly, Roxas carried the two plates he was carrying to the small, round dining table in the corner of the kitchen, setting them down as Sora joined him with the other pair. "It's time for our Chinese meal."

* * *

**So how well is their meal going to go? Will it be as romantic as they hope? You'll find out in the next chapter! :)**


	4. Dinner Time

**Alright then! Let's see how the meal goes!**

* * *

The four were soon sat around the table, each with a plate of the food they had been looking forward to in front of them. All holding cutlery in their hands, they grinned in delight at each other over the fact the double romantic meal they had been looking forward to all day was now just making a start. None of them had begun to eat yet, but the fact they were getting to share one load of food with the person they loved, while their best friend was present to share the other load with the person who _they _needed, had managed to make the atmosphere already even more beautiful than they had expected. Their lovely evening had begun - so it was time for them to begin eating, as well.

Sora pierced one of the chicken pieces on his plate with his fork, then lifted it to his mouth to take a large bite out of it. "Mmm!" he exclaimed loudly, chewing away instantly on the stomach-rumbling treat that was only a small part of his fantastic meal. There could be no piece of food on Earth would match the elegant taste of this. The wait he had gone through for this all day had been highly worth it - especially since he was joined by the most beautiful girl in the world, who was there to enjoy it with him.

"D'you like that, Sora?"

Hearing her sweet, soft voice speaking to him whilst letting off a few giggles, Sora swallowed before turning to face Kairi. She was beaming at him, holding her fork in her hand whilst chewing on some of her own food.

Sora grinned at her, giving her a nod. "Do _you _like it, Kairi? Is it alright for you?"

The delighted and grateful smile she was sending to the boy remained on Kairi's face as she gulped her food down. Having him there with her, eating the same amazing and scrumptious food as her, had certainly made the night so magical and romantic. After nodding to assure him that she was perfectly happily with her meal, Kairi leaned towards Sora to inform him of how thankful she was that he had spent some of his Munny on her - by planting a kiss on his lips (receiving one back from him as she did so).

"Yes, it's fine," she answered, pulling back from him with deep red cheeks, tapping her plate with her fork. "Thanks so much for buying this for me, Sora. You're the sweetest guy ever, and I'll always be grateful to have you in my life." She could feel her heart fluttering with all her love for Sora, sending out more words of deep meaning to let him know how much she treasured him. "I love you."

It was Sora's own turn to blush now, moved by the wonderful words Kairi had just sincerely spoken about him. Being his girlfriend, it wasn't the first time she had ever said any of this to him. But each time he heard her say it never failed to bring heaps of happiness into his heart. It was almost unbelievable that the kindest, sweetest, most wonderful girl ever felt for him the way he did for her.

Sora smiled joyfully at Kairi, pleased to be her beloved boyfriend who could make her happy. "I love you, too, Kairi."

Naminé was watching with a soft grin as the other couple at the table were ignoring their food for a moment to express their undying love for each other. They made her want to do the same with Roxas so that he would know how much she appreciated all he did for her. She turned to gaze at her boyfriend, finding in surprise that he was hurriedly gobbling his food down. He didn't seem to have heard a single one of the words of deep meaning which Sora and Kairi had just told each other. As she watched him shovel his food into his mouth, Naminé knew should would have to make sure to switch his ears on so he could take her own words of gratitude in.

"Thanks again for buying us this meal, Roxas," she murmured quietly but thankfully. "I really appreciate how you spend your Munny to make me happy."

Naminé's sweet words of oblivion made Roxas halt his fast eating by freezing. She was still unaware that she was getting a free meal, and was expressing to him how grateful she was for something he hadn't done. Beginning to feel a little nervous now, Roxas lifted his head up to see Sora was frowning at him hard, which Kairi was not notice due to going back to her food. He couldn't tell if the other boy was still annoyed with him for refusing to spend any Munny on his girlfriend that night - or was trying to silently encourage him to tell her this now.

Still not prepared yet to inform Naminé that the food she was enjoy hadn't cost him anything at all, Roxas smiled to himself, deciding to direct what she was appreciative for at ever time he _had _spent cash on her. "It's alright, Naminé," he replied calmly as he faced her. "I'm glad you're enjoying the meal. I really hope it's making you happy."

The blonde-haired girl nodded in delight. "'Cause I'm enjoying it with _you_, Roxas! I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Naminé." Roxas was beaming at his girlfriend, feeling overjoyed himself to hear her express the feelings which he had also felt for so long towards her - but making no effort to give her something she was expecting. He continued to send the smile spread across his face at her for just a few more seconds before turning his head away, lowering it to carry on with his food. The taste of that sweet and sour chicken was so amazing - though not nearly as amazing as the beauty and kindness of his girlfriend.

Naminé's face fell with slight disappointment. She had been expecting to share a kiss with Roxas, as Kairi just had with Sora. She'd not realized her boyfriend was so eager to go back to his meal, even if it was so delicious. Trying not to upset herself after all she _thought _he had spent on her tonight, she proceeded to continue with her own meal. She was unaware that Roxas was actually planning to make their lips meet after they had finished their meal, although telling her something she didn't know which he believed she would be pleased to hear was going to come before that.

What she also didn't realize was that Sora was still frowning at Roxas. He was even more annoyed with him over how unkind he didn't realize he was being to Naminé - and he knew he had to get rid of those feelings. Allowing them to take control of him would probably lead to the night being ruined and Kairi feeling upset. It was Roxas' own job to tell his girlfriend that he hadn't spent anything at all on her, so Sora was going to concentrate on his own job, which was making the red-haired girl happy.

Releasing the frustration from his face to appear more calm and relaxed (managing to feel it just by getting rid of his frown), Sora speared one of the chicken pieces with his fork. He held it up in front of him, letting off a chuckle as he turned to Kairi with a grin. He was feeling certain that he would be able to impress his own girlfriend. "Hey, Kairi. Watch this."

All the other forks at the table were placed down beside each plate. Not only did Kairi turn her attention to Sora, but Naminé and Roxas did the same, for they were just as curious as she was to find out what it was her boyfriend wanted her to see. Six of the eight blue eyes in the kitchen were on Sora - all widening together in surprise as he suddenly jolted his fork upwards, sending the piece of chicken at the end flying towards the ceiling.

Rotating through the air, the juicy piece of food felt gravity tugging at it from below. It was stopped from smashing against the top of the room, beginning to fall quickly back down towards where it had been launched from. Watched by three speechless, agape teenagers, it landed into the open mouth of their friend, who had been waiting for it, and was now pressing his lips together before chewing away on it hungrily.

"Whoa!" Kairi exclaimed in a tone which made how impressed she was as clear as the enormous smile on her face did. "That was awesome, Sora! That was fantastic!"

"Thanks, Kairi!"

"Yeah, that was brilliant, Sora!" Naminé added in amazement. The cool stunt he had just shown them had wowed her just as much as it had to Kairi. "I'd never be able to do that!"

Roxas, who was just giving Sora a small smile that didn't contain the admiration both girls were giving him, stuck one of his own chicken pieces onto his fork, feeling confident he could mirror the other boy's trick. "I can."

All eyes locked instantly onto Roxas, full of interest that he was keen to try out what Sora had done. He flung his fork upwards, watching with the same smile as his piece of chicken was thrown into the air. Just before it could hit the ceiling, it began to fall back down towards the table - ending up making a crash landing on Sora's face.

"Ow!" Sora cried in pain, the thud the chicken piece had made on him having been a little rough. He could hear Kairi giggling next to him, leaving him feeling humiliated that he had just been hit by a piece of food in front of her. Noticing that the weapon which had just hit him had bounced onto the table, he picked it up in his hand, hurling it at the accidental attacker who had unintentionally launched it at him. "Here's your chicken back! You obviously can't repeat the trick I can do!"

Naminé couldn't help laughing softly from seeing Roxas take the revenge attack from Sora by being hit on the face with the piece of his chicken. She felt it was silly of him to try and attempt Sora's trick himself. As he held the piece of food which he had started his war against Sora with in his hand, giving it a stunned expression, she gave him a gentle nudge on his shoulder. "C'mon, Roxas! Stop playing with your food! And use your fork! It's not polite to use your hands!"

Roxas turned his head with the same amount of surprise towards Naminé, a little taken aback that she had just spoken to him like a mother would to her child. She had gone back to eating her meal again, so with a smile on his face, he decided to do the same, knowing he was a better food eater than a circus performer.

Little more was said as the friends made their way through their meals. They were highly making the most of the night. It was so wonderful to feast on some food which they really enjoyed, with the one they loved more than anything joining them, as well as another couple who they were friends with. The night was proving itself to be one they would always remember, due to how romantic it was certainly turning out to be. That was what led them all to want even more evenings where they would all be together, eating food from the Chinese takeout. They were highly making the most of what would hopefully be the first of these occasions - with Naminé still being unaware that Roxas had refused to spend any Munny on her.

* * *

**Hope this scene was entertaining for you to read. Managed to include some SoKai fluff here, as well as more of my attempts at humour alongside the romance.**

**Don't go away though! Because the last chapter is to approach! ;)**


	5. Exciting News From The Cheapskate

**Well, here's the last chapter(which is the longest one). Hope you enjoy it and it succeeds to make you laugh. :)**

* * *

The plates which had been used to contain the teenagers' servings were stacked in the kitchen sink. Having just placed them in there, Sora decided he would clean them when he felt bothered, though he still had the courtesy to clear the table for his guests. They had all now finished their meals, but were still very happy from the romance which was remained in the atmosphere. Kairi, Naminé and Roxas remained in their seats while Sora stood in front of the sink. His friends were gazing at him in the thankfulness they felt towards him for inviting them over to have such a brilliant night.

Kairi got up from her seat, treading over to her boyfriend who had his back to her, standing beside him with a grin to wrap her arms around his neck. "You're so amazing, Sora," she told him earnestly. "Thank you so much for arranging this fantastic night, and for buying that food between us."

Sora smiled widely as he turned to gaze down at his girlfriend. The hug he was receiving from her was increasing his happiness by heaps. Using one arm to return the embrace, he stretched his other one out to dive his hand into the nearby carrier bag, which was still where he had left it on the kitchen worktop. "That's not all I bought for you, Kairi."

"You got me something else?" Kairi's expression filled quickly with surprise, the smile vanishing from her face whilst her eyes widened. Her ears hadn't been prepared to hear that Sora had spent more of his Munny on her than she expected him to. "You didn't have to get me anything else, Sora. You've spent enough on me with all this food-"

"Then I hope you can still enjoy this!" Sora cut her off suddenly, taking the wrapped-up sea salt ice cream he had purchased for her from the bag to hold it out proudly in front of her amazed face. "Here you go!"

How bright Kairi's expression had become was lit up even further by the sight of the treat he had revealed to her. A sea salt ice cream was indeed a cool, refreshing dessert she really enjoyed, but after all he had spent on her so she could have a lovely Chinese meal, she couldn't believe that Sora had willingly given away even more of his Munny, just to bring her something else to eat after their meal. It was another one of his countless ways to show how much he loved and treasured her, leading her to feel how all the love she for him inside her heart was endlessly growing larger by each second.

"Sora..." she exclaimed softly, removing her arms from Sora for a moment to take the ice cream from him - before joyfully throwing them around him even tighter than before. "Thank you for getting me this! You really didn't have to do that!"

"Of course I did, Kairi. You're my girlfriend and I love buying you things. I know how much you love sea salt ice cream." Sora was now holding Kairi with both his arms, lifting her up from the kitchen floor and gazing into her beautiful, blue eyes. "I just hope you love me more."

"Why would I love anything more than you, silly Sora?" Kairi shook her head in disbelief. She was humoured by what the boy had just teasingly wanted her to confirm, even though he already knew it himself. A few giggles escaped from her lips - which soon joined up with Sora's for the young couple to share a kiss of true love.

From the table, Naminé was admiringly watching her friends make clear how they felt for each other. It was in the way every other loving couple did together, and she and Roxas were no different. Learning that Sora had bought Kairi a sea salt ice cream had brought a new level of excitement for Naminé, beliefs in her head that Roxas had done the same. She couldn't see any reason why her loving boyfriend who had spent a good amount of his Munny on her tonight would pass on buying her a treat she really loved.

"Did you get me a sea salt ice cream as well, Roxas?" she asked hopefully. She directed her ecstatic expression towards her hero, who was still sitting with her at the table. She was expecting him to place in front of her the signature wrapping paper that held the refreshing treat she truly believed he had purchased for her.

Deep alarm begun instantly to fill Roxas' expression from what Naminé had just innocently asked him. Quickly turning his head away from Sora and Kairi, he faced his girlfriend with wide eyes, panicking a little over the fact she was waiting for him to hand over something he hadn't bothered to buy. He knew it was a question he should have been expecting, especially since Naminé had seen Sora give to his own girlfriend something he had purchased for her which the blonde really liked herself. Roxas was only now realizing there was a chance he was going to disappoint her. He had managed to make her so happy with the free meal she had dined on, and now he was going to let her down-

_Wait! _Roxas thought in realization. _The whole reason I didn't get her a sea salt ice cream was because everything she would enjoy tonight would be free. She'll be so amazed to know that the food she's just eaten didn't cost a penny! That'll be a better surprise than one scrawny ice cream!_

"Roxas?"

With a smile of new confidence spreading slowly across his face, Roxas shook his head at his girlfriend, who was now confused as to why he was silently changing moods on the spot. "I'm sorry, Naminé. I didn't get you an ice cream."

The blonde girl's puzzlement ceased as she was taken over by surprise, her eyes not only widening, but filling with disappointment. She was unable to believe what Roxas had just calmly told her. Sea salt ice cream was a wonderful dessert which she really loved. He had obviously seen Sora purchase Kairi's while they had been at the takeout, and yet hadn't gotten one for her, telling her this instead without even sounding apologetic. She was beginning to feel down over how her boyfriend had chosen not to buy her such a treat - until she reminded herself in her head that he had bought her a fantastic Chinese meal. _That_ was something he had used his Munny on so that the two of them could have a romantic dinner together - as far as she knew. How could she be angry with him so being so kind and selfless, just because he hadn't bought her one ice cream? Even if it was something she loved, she didn't love it nearly as much as him.

Getting up from her chair with a smile to stand behind her where her boyfriend sat, Naminé lowered her head to be next to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's alright, Roxas," she said. "It doesn't matter, because you got us a lovely meal, and I loved every scrap of it. Thanks for buying it for us. I really appreciate you spending your Munny on me, just so we could share a lovely meal together. It was so romantic."

Roxas' cheeks were deep red from the affection he was receiving from Naminé. He glanced up at her in delight from how she was not upset with him, the grin on his face softening. He managed to turn his head away from her to gaze at the other couple in the room. He could see that Kairi was more interested in the ice cream she was eating than in them. But what caused his grin shrink a little was that Sora was giving him the same frown which he had been giving him since he had told the brunette at the takeout that he wasn't going to spend any munny on Naminé. He was obviously still annoyed with him, especially since Naminé still believed that he had actually purchased the meal for her. Roxas was continuing to struggle to see why Sora was being all huffy with him for bringing himself and his girlfriend a meal which didn't need to be paid for. He managed to hold his grin on his face, however, deciding now was the time to show the other boy how much Naminé would appreciate what he hadn't done for her.

As he stood up from the chair, Roxas felt Naminé's arms sliding away from his neck. He turned around to send his grin directly down at her, now able to embrace her warmly. First, he was going to tell her the 'good' news of how their meal hadn't cost anything, then move in to plant a deep kiss onto her lips.

"And you know what was really awesome about our meal, Naminé?" he asked excitedly.

"What?" Naminé's blue eyes were lightening up even further. What she was about to be told was sure to be something she would be very happy to hear. She didn't realize that Sora was sending a horrified and panicked look towards them. She just simply hugged Roxas back tightly, gazing up at him lovingly.

"I didn't spend a single penny on our food, this evening!"

Naminé froze from the words which Roxas had proudly cried out to her, every one of them taking an instant effect on her. Her smile was wiped from her face, driven away that the amount of shock that was becoming visible in her expression. What her boyfriend had just revealed to her was something she had not been expecting, having believed all evening that he had spent an amount of his cash to make her happy. Her eyes were still locked onto him, but they were widening in the new emotion Roxas' revelation was putting her through. She removed her arms from the boy and took a few steps away from him, too taken aback to notice Sora and Kairi were gaping towards them. They were just as stunned by what Roxas had blurted out (despite Kairi being the only one of them to learn about it now).

"_What?!_" Naminé exclaimed loudly, breaking the silence. "What d'you mean, Roxas? I don't understand when you say you didn't pay a penny on our food! I thought you bought-"

"That's just it; I didn't!" The grin on Roxas' face widened with even more pride. He didn't realize the way Naminé was reacting was a reason for him to panic. "The takeout was doing two-for-one deals on sweet and sour chicken with chips! And since we were sharing ours together, I decided to let Sora pay for his and Kairi's so that we could have ours for free!"

"I did tell you to pay half for the one meal while I paid for the other half!"

Everybody turrned to Sora, for what he had crisply reminded Roxas had attracted their attention. He could tell by how Naminé's emotion had changed that she wasn't taking Roxas' piece of news for her the way he had been certain she would. He wanted the shocked girl to be aware that he had been completely against her boyfriend's unfair decision.

His frown deepened as it remained locked on Roxas, who was looking at him calmly with that same stupid grin. "I told you that we should spend a bit of Munny between us! But you were so desperate to keep yours and let me spend mine!"

"Yeah, so you could buy your girlfriend a meal." Roxas gestured his arm towards Kairi, who was in shock from learning how selfish he had been that evening. Turning away from the stunned couple, he gazed again back at the person who he felt he had done a generous thing towards. "And so that I could get one for _my_ girlfriend, who I didn't even have to pay for. Ain't that amazing?"

Everything Naminé was only now hearing was becoming worse and worse. It was driving her emotions to change even further. Feeling the need to put it into words, she gave Roxas a frown even deeper than Sora's. "So you're saying ... that you just let Sora spend his Munny on the food ... and you were quite happy to keep yours instead of spending it on me?"

"Well, I didn't have to," Roxas answered joyfully, stepping forward to be standing right in front of Naminé. "Because as I said, they were doing two-for-one deals on the food we liked. And since we would be sharing one portion while Sora and Kairi would be sharing another, I realized that meant I could get us one for free-"

"Oh, Roxas, you cheapskate!"

Naminé angrily pushed the boy away from her, the strength in arms built from her fury. He stumbled backwards in surprise, sending her a startled expression as he kept himself from falling. She glared hard at him, seething and upset with him over how unfair she now knew he had been. Not only to her, but to Sora as well. All the happiness she had felt for the majority of the day had escaped from her completely. No wonder he had not brought a sea salt ice cream back for her.

"Naminé!" Roxas cried, taking his own turned to be shocked now from the unexpected attitude of the blonde. "What was that for?"

"For you thinking of yourself and your stupid Munny!" The anger in Naminé's bitter tone filled the kitchen. She was determined to let out all the hurt she was feeling at the boy who had brought it to her. Can't bring yourself to spend a couple of it on your supposed girlfriend, can you?"

"You _are_ my girlfriend, Naminé! I've bought you tones of things in your life! I just thought you would like a free meal-"

"No! All you were thinking of was how you could keep your Munny! Well I hope you're happy, 'cause you've still got it, haven't you? Well done, Roxas!"

Fuming, distraught and feeling unvalued, but deciding he wasn't worth crying over, Naminé spun fiercely away from him and marched out of the kitchen. She stomped through the lounge towards the front door, wanting to go home and be left alone in her feelings. She could not bare being in the same room as Roxas for any longer that night.

"Naminé!" Kairi cried urgently, racing with Sora over to the kitchen doorway to try desperately to usher her friend back. She gazed worriedly towards the blonde, not wanting her to go home in sadness "Don't go!"

"Don't leave, Naminé!" Sora added worriedly.

"I'm sorry, guys." Pulling the front door open, Naminé stepped out into the dark atmosphere of the icy cold night. She turned to look unhappily over her shoulder at the couple, her eyes burning when she saw Roxas. "Thanks for having me over, Sora. I appreciate you trying to make us have a nice night. You've been very kind tonight - unlike that cheapskate over there who ruined it for me."

She pulled the door shut behind her, not to be seen again by any of them for the rest of the night.

"Nice going, Roxas!" Sora said sarcastically, angrily facing the boy who had upset the blonde as he stepped into the lounge with shock. "Your plan really worked, didn't it? You made Naminé soooo happy by not spending a thing on her!"

"How could you do that, Roxas?" Kairi yelled. "That's your girlfriend there! And you wouldn't spend just a bit of Munny on her?"

"I-I thought it was a good idea." Roxas was struggling to find the words to defend himself. Everybody turning against him was not how he had expected the night to end. "I really thought she would really like be given a free Chinese meal-"

"You really think a girl would like it when her boyfriend thinks of how he can keep his Munny when he's supposed to be spending it on her?" Kairi shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe you, Roxas. It's not like you at all. Especially when you've bought so much for Naminé in your life."

"Yeah, I didn't have to this time!" Roxas argued. "As I keep saying, there were two-for-one deals on the Chinese food we like from the takeout! You know that, Sora!"

"Yeah, and you were so determined to keep your Munny and go with your stupid plan on how you could save it. You didn't even get her a sea salt ice cream when I told you to - and they only cost one orb!"

Roxas' shoulders sagged in misery. He knew Sora and Kairi were right about him. He _had _been unkind to Naminé and treated her very poorly that evening. Though he had truly been determined for her to have a wonderful night by having a romantic dinner with him, the deal he had seen advertised at the takeout had made him think of how he could keep his Munny whilst going ahead with their meal he was bringing for her. Now he felt ashamed of himself for thinking of his Munny over his girlfriend. How could he be so selfish, just to keep a couple of orbs in his pouch? Spending Munny on their girlfriends was what boyfriends were supposed to do. Roxas was now just as furious his himself as his friends were with him. He hated himself so much for upsetting the one he loved.

"You're right, guys," he sighed gloomily, lowering his head to look down at his feet in all the unhappiness he felt. "I _should_ have put some Munny in with you, Sora, and I _should_ have gotten Naminé a sea salt ice cream. I should have done that to show her how I love her so much. Now I expect she hates me." He closed his eyes. "I don't blame her though."

"Well hold on!" Using her free hand to reach into the pouch that was attached to her belt, Kairi pulled out a cell phone (still holding her sea salt ice cream in her other hand). She held it up in front of her, scrolling through the numbers saved into her contacts list. "I'm gonna sort this out now!"

Roxas quickly raised his head and opened his eyes at the sound of Kairi's announcement, confusion filling his gaze when he saw her using her cell phone. "What are you doing, Kairi?"

"I'm saving your relationship!"

Once she had found the saved number she was looking for, Kairi pressed the green button and held the phone to her ear. As she stood there, listening to the ringing at the other end, the boys watched her in silence and confusion. They had an idea who she was calling, but had no idea what she was going to say. The girl waited patiently for an answer from the caller, speaking again once she heard her voice.

"Hi, Naminé, it's me. Listen, are you alright?" She paused, listening to the reply. "Yeah, I know you are ... Yeah, I know that cheapskate ruined it for you."

_How does Naminé even carry a cell phone? _Sora wondered. _She doesn't have any pockets in her dress._

"Well, that's why I'm calling you, Naminé. We said this was a real nice thing for us all to do together, and it would be a shame not to do it again. I'm thinking we should have another Chinese meal tomorrow at my house. Would you come along if Roxas was there? He's really sorry for not spending his Munny on you and he's worried about you."

The boys were taken by surprise upon learning that Kairi wanted them all to spend the following evening at her house, eating what they had that night. The girl held the phone away from her ear, turning the Roxas to deliver what Naminé had said in response to her invitation.

"She said she'll be fine with having another Chinese meal with you tomorrow - as long as you actually buy her this one and get her a sea salt ice cream, too."

Roxas smiled, perfectly willing now to spend his Munny on his girlfriend and determined to do so in order to receive her forgiveness. "I'll do that, Kairi. Can you please tell her that?"

Kairi held the phone to her ear again. "He said he'll do that, Naminé ... Yeah, I'm certain he means it ... Okay, I'll see you tomorrow evening then ... Alright! Bye!"

Ending the call and returning the phone to her pouch, Kairi grinned at Roxas. "Well, Roxas, looks like you gotta make another trip to the takeout tomorrow!"

"And make sure to bring your cash with you!" Sora warned teasingly with a chuckle.

"I will." Roxas nodded at them, hoping he was making clear how serious he was about being prepared to spending Munny for his girlfriend. He took his pouch from his pocket and held it out for Sora and Kairi to see. No longer did he care about giving away some of the contents inside. He was going to be glad to be rid of them, so as to get his girlfriend's happiness in return. "I'll buy mine and Naminé's, and you two can enjoy the free one this time."

The satisfied smiled which had just been on Sora's face slipped. Roxas was suggesting to him to do the same stunt he had pulled himself that evening. It had been exactly how he had upset Naminé, and yet here he was, implying that Sora should do the same thing. The brunette was certain Kairi wouldn't like it if he avoided spending munny on her, which he was not prepared to do. Even if the following night's Chinese meal was her idea, he was still going to be the one to pay for her share.

"Er ... It's alright, Roxas," Sora murmured. "I'm perfectly fine with spending my Munny on my meal and Kairi's-"

"Ah, but you don't have to!" Roxas interrupted with a grin. "Since I'll be buying mine and Naminé's meal tomorrow, I'll be getting another one for free! You two can have that one, since you paid tonight, Sora!"

"Well, that's alright then," Kairi giggled. She turned to smile softly up at Sora, understanding why he was feeling doubtful about Roxas' new idea, but not wanting him to. "I don't mind you not paying for tomorrow's meal, Sora. You paid for the one we had tonight, and I really appreciate that. Now it's our turn for a free meal! I won't think of you as a cheapskate!"

Kairi's surprising enthusiasm over him bringing her a free meal to an end to Sora's worry. He was surprised to learn she was happy for him to go ahead with Roxas' plan, although he realized now why. It was clear to him that the other boy was only suggesting it to make up for leaving him to be the one to pay, that evening. Assured that taking Roxas' advice would not lead him to upset his girlfriend, he gazed down at Kairi with a grin, which was full of huge relief. "Alright, Kairi. But I'm still buying you a sea salt ice cream! I'd rather spend one orb on you than none!"

Kairi giggled again, shaking her head in disbelief over how Sora was not willing to back down from paying for something for her.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, guys," Roxas smiled. He was in a much better mood now that the couple were no longer angry with him, as well as the fact he had the way to gain Naminé's forgiveness. He walked over to the front door and pulled it open, letting a cold night breeze enter the house. "Looking forward to buying our meal."

"Alright! See you tomorrow, Roxas." Kairi waved to him whilst going back to enjoying her sea salt ice cream. "Remember it's at my house, tomorrow evening."

"And remember that _you _are paying!" Sora laughed, smirking cheekily as he pointed out to him. "You need at least eleven Munny, since you're gonna be buying a sea salt ice cream _and_ your meal!"

"I won't forget!" Roxas let off a chuckle, seeing the funny side of Sora's teasing and determined to do what he was instructing. Stepping out into the darkness of the night, he spun around on Sora's doorstep to smile at his friends. "See you, guys!"

"Bye, Roxas!"

"See you tomorrow!"

To the shouts of farewell directed at him, Roxas waved to the couple who he would be rejoining the following evening, then pulled the door carefully shut behind him. He turned around, about to march straight home - when he froze at the sight of the full moon above him in the starlit sky. He gazed up at it silently, finding all he could think about Naminé. He was still angry with himself for taking advantage of the deal on the food they were getting. Thinking back on it made him fail to see why he thought it would be good to keep his Munny. He no longer cared any more if he lost it allm forever. As long as he didn't lose Naminé, that wouldn't matter. His selfishness had hurt her, ruineding for everyone what was supposed to be a wonderful night. And yet despite him doing that, she was prepared to give him a chance to redeem himself.

Roxas held up his Munny pouch in front of him. It was still in his hand from when he had taken it out of his pocket earlier. He could feel the orbs inside, which he had been so desperate not to lose. All he wanted to do now was to give them away to buy another Chinese meal and sea salt ice cream for his girlfriend. That was he needed to receive her forgiveness. He thought of how wonderful it always was to see a smile on her face, looking forward to bringing it to her, the following evening.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Naminé," Roxas said quietly, returning the pouch to his pocket. "I was a selfish and greedy jerk to think of my Munny instead of you. I don't care about my Munny anymore. All I care about is you and making you happy. I really want to be able to do that for you tomorrow, and I hope I will be able to mend the hurt I've done to you. Tomorrow, I'm gonna show you how I love you so much."

Smiling softly to himself, Roxas lowered his head to look ahead into the darkness, beginning to walk home. He was confident that the night which was come would be as happy and romantic as this one was supposed to be. His blood was completely clear of all the selfishness he had been behaving that night. He had now set his mind on showing Naminé that he cared about her far more than himself and his Munny. He would bring for her the largest amount of Chinese food that she would ever see in one portion, and would advise her to make sure she would have enough room for twenty sea salt ice creams afterwards. That was sure to bring a smile to her beautiful face.

Unfortunately, he didn't realize his pouch had just fallen out of his pocket. It was lying in the darkness on the road, still containing what he was supposed to use to pay for the following night's meal. He treaded further away from it with each step, unaware he was never to find it again.

This meant he had at least parted with his Munny that night, after all.

* * *

**Really hope you've enjoyed the story. I also hope the part where Naminé expresses her anger to Roxas doesn't upset you. Don't worry, it's not the end of their relationship. She's just feeling pretty ticked off with him (and rightly so! :P), but is giving him another chance. He's just better have a plan if he doesn't realize until he's at the takeout that he's lost his Munny! XD**

**Well, glad I could finally get this story published. Now I have to go back to writing my current big Kingdom Hearts story.**

**See ya! :D**


End file.
